


The Spider and the Wolf

by vidaleeleeluv (Vidaleeleeluv)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidaleeleeluv/pseuds/vidaleeleeluv
Summary: Naraku has Koga's jewel shards. He should absorb the ookami and be done with him. But the spider hanyou finds a far crueler fate for the proud wolf prince and Byakuya gets to watch. Will the dastardly spider's plans backfire into something more? (Takes place after The Final Act ep8)





	1. Chapter 1

 

Naraku gazed down at the unconscious wolf lying in a heap on his castle floor. Finally he'd gotten the mongrel's jewel shards despite that damn claw thing he'd tried on him. It had been a victory for the spider, gaining two jewel shards, killing Kikyo and mortally injuring the monk as he'd sucked his miasma into the wind tunnel. Initially he'd planned to absorb the wolf as he'd taken the shards but something at the last second had changed his mind. Perhaps it had been the way Kagome had screamed the wolf's name, or the way Inuyasha had fought so hard to save him. The inu's failure to save Kikyo would take a large enough toll and combining it with Koga's capture would just compound the pain. The dog would be disheartened.

Or maybe it was the wolf himself, the cocky demeanor he exuded as he made such promises of bringing about Naraku's demise. He was quite sure of himself, the ookami prince. Much like Inuyasha and that stuck up brother of his. The spider decided that it would be a delight to bring him down a peg or two.

Humiliation was always fun. The higher the victim thought of himself, the greater the effect of his fall. This Koga of the wolf demon tribe was pretty proud. Being an alpha, being a prince in his own right (though one could highly question the nobility of creatures who ran around barefoot and lived in caves) he was used to being at the top societal rank. So what better way to bring a strong alpha down than to take that away from him?

It was then that he decided he would not kill Koga. He would make him his bitch.

The wolf was still unconscious from the heavy dose of miasma he'd taken in during the battle. His muscles would be weak for some time after he woke. Making it easier for Naraku to take his time. Smirking evilly, the hanyou began stripping him of his armor and clothing. Once his prisoner was fully nude, Naraku gave him a once over. A strong masculine chest packed with lean muscle, with two dark nipples on each pectoral. A toned, fit abdomen, again evidence of an active and rustic lifestyle with each ripple. His legs, thick and powerful muscle even without the shikon jewel's help. And between them, nestled in a bed of black hair was a thick, flacid organ with a heavy set of balls underneath.

Naraku kneeled between his legs, impressed. Some wolf girl was going to be missing out on account of his actions today. The thought satisfied him the more. He released his tentacles then to play. One slid over the soft member, oozing a bit of moisture through his pores so as to lubricate it. Two more found a nipple each and did the same. With his tentacles busy, the spider used his hands to explore his sleeping target's skin. Those thighs were powerhouses, he'd probably snapped more than a few necks with them, and those calves were flawless pillars of strength. The wolf was a runner and it showed.

"Nghh..."

Koga was still asleep, but his body was slowly awakening. A twitch from his cock as it began to fill out. Then another. Naraku bit his own lip, finding himself growing aroused. This was going to be quite enjoyable.

Under his tentacles he could feel the wolf's nipples tighten into hard knobs. Again his cock twitched. Koga's chest started to move a little higher as his breathing increased. His eyes were still closed to the waking world.

_Responsive. I like that._

He observed his plaything as he continued to fondle him, noting how quickly he'd come to full hardness. Wolves were so primal, so in touch with their animal instincts. So weak to physical affections. He was more than pleased that it would translate to the bedroom. Koga's brow began to furrow, his mouth parting to expose a hint of fang. Naraku found the expression most tantalizing.

_The things I would do to that mouth._

He found himself already hard at the display before him. He licked his lips, the desire to penetrate heavy in his groin. He hadn't expected to be this turned on by his enemy. Sprouting another tentacle, he eased the appendage beneath his target, between those smooth loaves of muscle. The tentacle oozed moisture as the others had before it began toying with the wolf's puckered entrance.

That caused Koga to stirr. His brows furrowed deeper as his body tensed. But his eyes had yet to open. Naraku watched him, coming to a conclusion as he continued to play with the tight ring. Of course! Being the alpha prince, he'd never been bred before. It was against his nature, his instinct as an alpha. No one would have ever toyed with let alone entered the wolf's body in all his life. Which made him a virgin to this.

_The prouder they are, the harder their fall._

He was going to love this!

His tentacle continued to probe, earning more of a reaction from the slumbering wolf. Koga's lids began to flutter, his body tensing further as his nature fought the attempted intrusion. Even in sleep the alpha would not allow himself to be defiled. The challenge excited Naraku and he gave the demon's cock a firm squeeze.

"Mphh!"

A bead of clear liquid leaked from the organ, with another welling up after. Koga's muscles relaxed slightly at the pleasure, just enough for the tentacle to make way. The second it pierced his hole, however the wolf's eyes shot open.

"NAHHH!"

A mixture of shock and pain resounded in his voice before he began to growl.

"Nice of you to join me Koga," the spider taunted as he shoved the tentacle further inside.

The wolf's eyes were wide with confusion and pain.

"It would have been a pity if you hadn't been present for your very own mating."

Another growl as he tried to comprehend what the spider hanyou was doing to him. But his body seemed to know and was fighting against it. His inner muscles tried to repel him.

"W-what...what are you--"

Another squeeze of his cock had the wolf sucking in air. His arms reacted, claws drawn to shred at the tentacles violating him but Naraku shot more to pin the demon's arms above his head. When Koga began to kick, more tentacles secured his ankles. He was now spread open in front of the hanyou, cock red and dripping. A furious howl erupted from his throat.

The proud prince went savage, snarling and barking and struggling for his freedom. His eyes bled red as his demon took hold. He was not meant to be uke. It went against everything within him. But his body still hadn't recovered from the miasma and what strength he had wasn't nearly enough. Still he kept fighting, his will just as stubborn as any alpha's would be. The struggle was working Naraku's self control.

The hanyou's cock throbbed now, harder than he could ever remember it growing. It wanted inside the fighting alpha, to break him, to fuck him rough and relentless. Even as his tentacle stretched the wolf, the ookami's inner resistance was tightening him back up. That tightness called to the spider's loins. Near his breaking point, Naraku tugged Koga's seeping length even faster. The wolf was mid-growl when his orgasm hit, splattering his fluid all over himself. His back involuntarily arched, smashing his nipples further into the spider's tentacles. His body jerked through it, and Naraku had to grasp his hips tightly as the wolf thrusted upward.

Koga's face was twisted in rage as he came, hatred for his assailant in his red eyes. That look, the body spasms that came with it, the way his virgin hole clenched--Naraku could hold back no more. With his own savage growl he used his tentacles to flip the wolf over to his hands and knees. He jerked his tentacle out, it's slickness making a squelch as it exited the ookami's body. Then he shoved his rock hard erection deep into the alpha wolf's hole.

Koga's scream shook the walls.

He was so tight, so unused. Naraku was pleased with the slickness he'd coated the alpha's insides with, it would preserve this delicious ass from tearing despite the rough treatment. Though initially he hadn't cared about injuring the wolf, feeling his walls so perfectly wrapped around him made the spider want to preserve them. He would put this hot sheath to good use! Again and again.

He pounded into the prince, his mind lost in the pleasure. The heat, the squeeze, the dominance over a proud enemy took him and the spider voiced it in a loud groan. Koga was struggling against the tentacles around him but to no avail. His nails scratched at the ground, his teeth gnashed at the air but the wolf was powerless against the spider's breeding. Relishing the fact, Naraku taunted him.

"How does it feel to be bred by your most hated enemy, Koga?"

The ookami growled in response.

"To know that I control your body. Whether you like it--" a tentacle cupped Koga's balls and fondled them, eliciting a grunt from the demon--"or not," Naraku finished with a slap to his bare tanned ass.

He glanced down at it, watching his own hard length disappear and reappear in and out of the pink hole. What a glorious sight! Captivated, he thrust even harder. The wolf snarled at his actions. Wishing to screw with his head further, Naraku slid his tentacle back around Koga's cock and started to pump him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he teased as the wolf quickly hardened.

Koga tried to snap back at him but couldn't turn far enough. The miasma in his system was wearing him down. As was the efforts of his struggles.

"No use in resisting. Your body answers to me now. And once I mate you, your demon will as well."

Naraku continued his rough pace.

"N-no!" Koga was growing weaker.

He would be passing out soon. Naraku couldn't have that happen before he finished his humiliation. He leaned down over the wolf prince, belly to his back, fangs to his throat.

"You will be alpha no more, instead you'll be my very own bitch. How does that make you feel Koga?"

Tension as he tightened his hold on the wolf's erection. Jerking it madly.

"F-fuck you!"

Naraku grinned as he felt himself close.

"Oh there will be plenty of time for that when we're mated. I'll fuck you all night and day."

The wolf was too weak to hold it off. Naraku could feel his completion fast approaching as well.

"Wolves mate for life, neh? So once I take you there will be no other for you."

Koga tried to growl.

"No Kagome. No whatever that wolf girl's name is. Just me. Behind you. Fucking you like the bitch you are now!"

With that he dropped his fangs into his new mate, just as the wolf's cock began to spill onto the floor. Koga howled, a last ditch resistance to the fate that had just been sealed for him, even as Naraku exploded inside him.

The spider tightened his jaw, even when the wolf collapsed beneath him. His essence flowed into the ookami, through both the bite and his rectum, sealing the bond in permanence. The tentacles released his unconscious mate and Naraku continued to stroke the last of his orgasm. Once the hanyou was sated he released his grip to lap at the blood on Koga's throat. It instantly healed into the mark of a spider.

His mating mark.

Still inside him, Naraku took a moment to admire his handiwork. He'd successfully taken the wolf's jewel shards, bred him, mated him and placed his mark high upon his neck for all to see. After his quest to avenge the fallen bretheren Naraku had murdered, to now become his bitch for life? There was no greater a fall for the leader of the wolf demon tribe. His shame would consume him. He'd probably want to take his own life.The spider of course could not have that. He enjoyed his wolf's ass far too much to lose it.

Smiling victoriously, he removed himself from his mate.

"Byakuya. Clean him up and take him to my chambers."

His subordinate had stood silently watching the entire thing, as directed to do so.

"And alert me when he awakens."

The spider didn't wait for a response, knowing his orders would be followed. He left the moth to tend to his mate, his mind moving on to the next point of business. The last shikon jewel shard. He would have it soon and the world would be all his.


	2. Adjustment

 

It was a sharp pain in his hips that woke the ookami from his rest. He tried to shift, to adjust to his discomfort but the pain spiked and he groaned out loud.

"You shouldn't move. It will only disturb your injury."

He glanced to his right to find the moth Byakuya standing over him, watching with slight interest. Koga immediately growled at the demon but could do little else. He sprang his claws and attempted to swipe but Byakuya stood just out of his reach.

"Get the hell away from me!"

The moth demon didn't even react.

"Your hips are broken so I suggest you cease your movements. Naraku got quite carried away the last time he mounted you."

_Mounted?_

The memory of his humiliation at the spider's hand hit him then and Koga felt his entire soul drop. He'd been bred. By Naraku of all creatures! On his knees like some bitch! He was no one's bitch!

"Oh dear, you don't remember the last time do you? How could you when you were unconscious the entire time."

Koga felt a sickness in his belly at his enemy's words. Had he said "the last time?" As in there had been more than one?

"You don't look so well. Here, try a mint leaf."

Koga snarled at the offering, not wanting anything from the likes of Naraku's minion. Byakuya didn't move his hand back, however, still holding the leaves toward him.

"Take it. It will ease your nausea."

"I'll ease your face into the underworld you bastard! You and Naraku are dead, you hear me?!"

Unbothered, Byakuya drew his offering back.

"Fine. But if you mess on the bed it will greatly displease your mate. And I think we both know what happens when Naraku is displeased."

His mate. Koga's hand shot to his neck, recalling the bite. There he felt it, the raised scar in the shape of a spider. Naraku's mark. Bile rose in his throat and before he could stop himself, he was spewing it outward. Byakuya, moved quickly, managing to catch most of it in a nearby bucket. Not that Koga cared where it landed. His mind was still stuttering over the fact that he was...

No, he couldn't be. He would die before he ever allowed that to happen! The mark on his throat was just an illusion, a cruel mind trick played by his worst enemy.

_"Wolves mate for life, neh? So once I take you there will be no other for you."_

Naraku's husky base against his ear said otherwise. Koga sank down in horror. No the gods wouldn't be so cruel!

He barely noticed the moth busy about him, cleaning him up as his violation became clearer. The tentacles, the touching, the groaning hanyou sweating down at his back...his own forced climax. Two of them. The hanyou had caused him to finish twice. A sense of disgrace like no other filled the wolf then. His ancestors, his slaughtered brethren...he'd dishonored them all by allowing himself to be conquered. He was no longer fit to be alpha. He was no longer fit to be a wolf.

"There, there, no need for the long face. It's better to just accept your fate and do what you can to please your mate. After all, he is your alpha now."

Byakuya's casual tone, the blase' dismissal of all the wolf prince had lost suddenly sparked a rage within Koga and he was swiping a claw against the moth's face with a growl. He caught him off guard hitting his left side across his eye. The scent of blood filled the room as four long gashes marred his enemy's porcelain face.

Byakuya gasped, leaping back too late. But he offered no other reaction.

"Oh dear, look what you've done to my face," his tone was as plain as if he were making an observation about the weather or a bug in the grass. No real emotion behind it.

"Now I've managed to bleed on these clean sheets. Naraku will not be pleased with that."

"I don't give a damn what would please that spider son of a bitch!" Koga snarled at him.

Byakuya continued to bleed.

"Oh you will. It's only natural to want to please your alpha. I'll go fetch some new sheets before he joins you."

He exited the room even as Koga yelled after him.

"He will NEVER be my alpha! You hear? I'll kill him first!"

But even as he railed, Koga knew it was useless. Once Naraku had bred him, once he'd marked him; the hanyou had in fact taken his mantle. Naraku was not only Koga's mate. He was his alpha. And now the new alpha of the Southern wolf demon tribe.

* * *

 

"I told you to alert me when he woke."

Byakuya nodded.

"Yes, my lord. But there were complications. It seemed your mate was sick with grief. He vomited upon himself and slashed my face as I cleaned him. He is a fiesty one."

Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Koga's a wild wolf yes but manageable. He merely needs to be house-broken."

His incarnation nodded his support.

"If anyone can do it, it's you. But might I ask the point of it? Yes you've managed to take his honor and his lands but you could easily have taken that by killing them all."

Naraku shrugged off the question. It was beneath him to explain himself to his own child.

"It's more fun this way," was all he offered.

Byakuya tilted his head thoughtfully. No doubt remembering the fun he'd witnessed his lord have with the helpless ookami's body.

"I suppose. But you know he is not a bearing male. All of the breeding in the world will not cause him to carry your child."

Naraku smirked.

"Doesn't make it any less satisfying though."

With that the moth could not argue so he only nodded his concession. Still standing before his lord's desk, within his study he awaited his next instruction.

"Speaking of satisfying, I would love to hear how miserable Inuyasha is after his failure. Go find him and report to me everything you see."

"Yes, my lord."

"And Byakuya. Don't make it a habit of questioning me about my mate. Understood?"

His incarnation nodded obediently before leaving to fulfill his duty.

_Ah, Byakuya. You're much less trouble than that Kagura was._

Less likely to betray him. The moth simply had no interest to do so. Still, he was a bit curious. That had the potential to be a problem. But it could also be interesting...

Naraku smiled to himself as he stood from his desk. He'd deal with Byakuya later. For now it was time to see to his mate.

He found Koga resting in bed, his lower half bandaged for his hip injuries. Naraku couldn't help the smirk on his lips as he remembered how those injuries had gotten there. His mate began snarling the second he entered the room.

"No need for that. We both know it holds no weight against your alpha."

Koga was glaring sheer murder at him.

"I will remove this mark, even if I have to tear out my own throat. Then I'll kill you!"

The spider hanyou chuckled out loud.

"Empty words, Koga. You know how this works. For a wolf, once you've mated it's for life. There is no removing my mark. There is no removing me. In fact, your very own nature will prevent you from even striking out at me."

To demonstrate he brought himself within the wolf's reach. Koga growled, gnashing his teeth as his claw lifted. It swung but never made its target. Naraku stood calmly, watching as the realization hit his ookami mate. His claw remained in midair, his eyes wide in horror. Koga said nothing when he finally retracted, and growled at the spider again.

"Patience my sweet. Our bond is still new but in time you will start to feel other instincts and urges toward me. Such as lust and submission. Try as you may to fight them, it's only natural that they'll come."

"I'll die first."

Naraku sat at the edge of the bed.

"You're too strong for that."

He reached for a thick lock of hair hanging off Koga's shoulder. Some of his mane had come undone during their previous activities. Now it was a messy, loosely hanging ponytail. Naraku made a note, he'd have to have Byakuya groom it when he returned.

"Don't touch me!" Koga snarled as he pulled away.

The movement caused his body to wince and Naraku knew he'd aggravated his injury.

"Be still," he commanded.

"You'll make it worse."

His stern tone shocked both the wolf and himself, though Naraku was sure to conceal it. Why he'd suddenly felt the urge for Koga not to be reinjured he couldn't comprehend. It had just popped into his head, this emotion...this _concern_.

Since when did he feel any concern about anyone other than himself? He didn't. He hadn't since the days of Onigumo, love-sick over that damn Kikyo.

"You're the one who did this to me so what do you care?" Koga snapped.

But he didn't move again, Naraku noted with satisfaction. The mating bond was slowly influencing him.

"You're my mate, Koga. Of course I want you to heal properly," he couldn't help but to taunt.

"The sooner you do, the sooner we can get back to _mating._ "

He saw Koga tense, shame and anger in his blue eyes.

"You bring that thing near me again and I'll lop it off."

Idle threat. The wolf couldn't even scratch him.

"Oh Koga, your antics amuse me."

He scooted closer, planted a hand on the ookami's bare chest in ownership. Koga growled in objection but he didn't pull away again. The bond was still weaving its way. Naraku remained in the position, his eyes on the wolf communicating the message.

Koga belonged to him now.

The wolf continued to growl, despite his body's compliance. Resistance remained in those fiery blues. He was proud. Unwilling to accept his demotion so easily. Perhaps he needed another lesson...

_But mate is injured._

Naraku blinked at that ugly emotion rearing its head. Concern again. He could not allow it. Steadying his mind, the spider focused on his darker desires. To break the wolf, to make him submissive. To humiliate him once again.

His hand still in place, Naraku released his tentacles to pin his mate's hips. Koga yelped but his injured body was unable to move. Unable to aggravate his injury. Good. That took care of that pesky concern.

"Hey unhand me--"

A lone tentacle slid its way up Koga's bare leg to the heavy weight between them. The wolf's eyes widened in alarm as it proceeded to fondle his scrotum.

"No, not again! No--aaagghhhh!"

With the appendage slick and smooth, Naraku teased his mate's man parts until it stiffened right before him. He watched Koga closely as anger gave way to shame and fear. And reluctant pleasure intermingled. He'd learned quickly that ookami were highly libidinous and easy to work up. It was one of his favorite qualities about his new mate. Even as his mouth screamed no, his body would always respond in earnest.

It was likely to get stronger now that they were bonded.

"...bastard..." Koga breathed, his face twisted in resistance.

Naraku gave him a squeeze for that and he groaned. The wolf was rather appealing all flushed with arousal like this. Even if he was fighting it. He grit his teeth and turned away from the spider handling him. For that offense, Naraku squeezed again.

"St-stop!"

As if he would heed that command. A dark smirk forming, the spider used his bare hand on Koga's chest to glide over to a nipple. He gave a rough pinch before thumbing it sensually. His mate's breath skipped before a quick grunt spilled out.

"Understand this, ookami. You are mine to do with as I please. Which means if I want to touch you then I will do so."

Instead of responding, Koga grabbed for his hand. Naraku allowed him to take his wrist, knowing the fight would only make the climax more pleasurable. The wolf yanked it off of him, and tried to take a breath as the tentacle quickened in pace.

"L-leave...uuuh...leave me alo-ohh!"

Naraku wrapped his fingers around Koga's, showing him who was still in charge. He held both of his fists now, effectively incapacitating the wolf prince. Koga tried to growl again but it turned into a hard groan instead. Precum was running steady from his reddened tip now.

"Look at me Koga."

He refused. Just as the spider figured he would. The tentacle stroked faster, and Naraku enjoyed the gasp it illicited from him.

"Look at your mate."

When again Koga refused, he released another tentacle to grasp the wolf's chin. Taking it firmly he turned his mate to look directly into his face. Blue eyes met red and for a moment they were locked.

A strange feeling filled the spider then, something warm and heavy and foreign to his heartless soul. It reeked of things he'd long dismissed, things he'd given up when he'd fed himself to the league of demons to become what he was today.

Things that told him instead of hurting his mate, he should be cherishing him.

What. The. Fuck.

Thrown off by the strange feelings, Naraku lost track of his tentacle and squeezed a little too hard. He was brought out of his thoughts when Koga groaned out loud just before cumming all over himself. Naraku watched him, the intensity in his eyes as the climax seized him. In that moment of pure bliss, they lost all focus. Nothing but pure, primal animal pleasure. Koga wasn't in control, wasn't even aware of anything but the pulsing between his own legs.

Then slowly he regained his wits. More shame as the wolf realized once again he'd been thoroughly spoiled by the other male. Naraku had enjoyed that expression before, but the little inkling inside was now expressing something different. Like maybe he shouldn't seek to humiliate his mate. Maybe he should seek to...

"Byakuya will clean you."

Uneasy with these feelings, the spider rose and made a hasty retreat from the bedroom. Leaving his debauched and sullied mate alone with his shame.


End file.
